The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recently, efforts to improve fuel efficiency of vehicles are being conducted in various ways.
As one of various methods for improving the fuel efficiency, a method of using an EGR (exhaust gas recirculation) system which reuses exhaust gas to reduce fuel consumption and thus improve fuel efficiency is used.
A conventional EGR cooling device was proposed in a related art entitled “COOLING DEVICE FOR ENGINE EXHAUST GAS RECIRCULATION CIRCUIT,” (please provide application or publication number for this reference).
The conventional technique includes a high-temperature loop which cools an engine, and a low-temperature loop which cools EGR gas, and embodies a high-efficiency cooling system using the high-temperature loop and the low-temperature loop that are separately provided.